Jack and Elizabth stories: Friendship, Chapter6 up
by Oliveydoughnuts
Summary: Well Friendship? won this ridiculously short winded poll. This is JE fluff with, a plot thrown in, Yes i have a story line. Please RR
1. Chapter 1: The decider

**O.K, here are three stories written by me. All of them have a Jack/Elizabeth theme, none of them have anything much to do with each other, and only one of them can go through into being a series, which one? You decide. (Personally I think they get better as they go along, so if you don't like the first one just go onto the second, no sweat!)**

**Too late?**

I stood with Will on the edge of the peer looking out at the pearl, and its captain drifting away from me. I had to bite my tongue to stop from crying. I love Will, I do, I do, I do, at least I think I do.

"I'll miss him!" I croaked, to no one in particular.

Will nodded, "So will I, but we still have each other, and we'll be married tomorrow morning!" I smiled wanly at him, and we kissed there in the morning sky. It was good I supposed. Jack had dropped us off at Port Royal after we had rescued him from the ends of the earth. I smiled remembering his expression when he'd woken up aboard the pearl to see me looking down on him. Jack Sparrow speechless for the first time in his life, and thankful too. He had been so grateful, he'd even let Barbossa stay on his ship, as second mate, Gibb's as first of course. I thought about Jack, the afterlife had not been good to him. Everyone had been eager to ask him questions about it but all that he would ever say on the subject was that if we had come a day later, we would have found him mad. I tried to forget that his time there had been down to me. It had been me who strapped him to the mast, it was a disconcerting notion, but better than the one it concealed, perhaps to distract him wasn't the only reason I'd kissed him? I pushed the thought in disgust from my mind, and flicked his compass open. It wavered between Will and the horizon but eventually landed so it was pointing out to sea, out to Jack.

Will and I had returned to a dispassionate 3 o'clock tea, what would Jack be doing now, 3 o'clock rum probably! I knew which I preferred, but sadly you couldn't argue with etiquette. My father was here at our little house, him and Will were discoursing on the weather and other trivialities. I sighed their talk bored me. My thoughts wandered, what life was there for me here? Housework, embroidery, children. How could it ever even begin to compare with life as a pirate, as an equal to the men, not just a pretty ornament to be flaunted at fashionable dinners. Will would never think of me like that, that I knew for certain, but still that is what I would be, that is all that I would be. Jack had been right, we were alike, astoundingly alike, our greatest desire was freedom, it was just in what form that freedom was offered to us that we differed. I pictured myself, my hair tangled, dirty, wearing men's clothes, aboard the pearl, with him.

Suddenly I was woken sharply from my daydream, Will was speaking to me; "Elizabeth, have we appointed a cook yet?"

"Erm…" I didn't know, was I going to be expected to be in charge of the staff? "No, I don't think so; I was going to do something about it tomorrow."

"Of course you were!" Will sounded cold, and sarcastic. I glanced at my father, luckily he hadn't noticed, a rift in our relationship so soon… well he hadn't really approved of my decision to marry Will in the first place. I giggled inwardly he would approve even less me marrying Jack, not that I would.

"Well" said Will, rapidly changing the subject. "I would to be able to entertain you further but un-fortunately I have an important business discussion attend, you know I am hoping to get a place in the government offices. Oh and Elizabeth I am afraid I will not be back till late, you will be all right on your own tonight won't you?"

"Yes of course I will!" I kissed him but my heart wasn't in it.

It was much later, I lay alone and cold in a hard new bed, so stiff after hammocks. My father had left hours ago and I was completely alone in the empty house. I tossed and turned thoughts running through my mind, thoughts about Jack. My heart my yearned for him and tears seeped softly from my eyes. I considered it, a life of freedom and happiness. No rules, just days and months and years of joy. But would I, could I leave this, Will, safety, corsets, my father? Was he worth it, did I love him? I faltered there for several minutes, then sat up sharply and slipped my bare feet out from the covers and onto the wooden floor. I had made my decision.

The next hour was a whirlwind of, scheming and packing. Only one dress was to come with me, (without a corset.) my main wardrobe was to be trousers, shirts and jackets, I crammed as much as possible into a small handmade bag, and slipping the compass round my neck I ran from the house down to the bay.

I was in luck no one was about apart from a sleeping guard and a drunken slave, neither of whom presented any problems. I heaved a small rowing boat out into the water. Not the most intelligent of plans, I know but it would have to do. I leapt in and took the oars into my hands and began to row.

I kept on going for miles checking Jacks compass every so often, I knew where it would point. I was growing weaker by the stroke but I hardly noticed, I had to get to him. A current began to pick up; I was being swept aside despite my hardest efforts to resist. Wave after wave flooded the little boat until finally it was tipped over. I tried my hardest to fight it, to swim, but all in vain and I collapsed onto the remains of my boat, and into a dead faint.

When I woke I was lying in a (thank god) hammock. I was surprisingly dry considering my previous predicament. I didn't open my eyes, there was no need. I could feel the sway of a ship beneath me; obviously some merchant sailor had picked me up and was taking me back to shore. I felt disheartened. Perhaps there was still a slight chance I could find him. But I if was going to even try I would have to escape this boat. I sat up with a groan and looked about me, I wasn't alone.

"'ello darling! And wot may I ask brings such a fine yun woman out to sea looking for old Captain Jack Sparrow, hm?"

**An optimistic view**

"Bugger!" That seemed to be the only fitting word to describe the situation. These cuffs weren't coming off, "buggerbuggerbuggerbugger!" Elizabeth had done a good job I'll give her that. I scanned the ship deck, wildly looking for means of escape, my eyes rested upon an oil lamp, aha! I drew my sword and stretched it towards the handle of the lantern. I was, nearly there it was… on. I smiled triumphantly then smashed my saviour against the mast I was chained to allowing, the streaming oil to coat my manacled wrist. I struggled with it, cursing myself for wearing those huge rings, but yes my hand was out. I rejoiced inwardly for a moment, then a slight sound from behind me made me turn. Not good. I was staring into the massive, dripping, terrifying and the quite frankly unpleasant mouth of the Kraken. I reeled a little, well who wouldn't? It roared at me and as it did so coated me from head to toe with something too disagreeable to describe. "Not so bad!" See? I thought viciously at no one in particular, Captain Jack Sparrow can Joke about anything. Looking down I saw an old friend. I hoisted my hat up, it was covered with the icky goo stuff, but what did it matter?

I wasn't a coward, and I wasn't going to die like one either. I would prove Elizabeth wrong; "Hello beastie!" I said suavely to it. I bet its never heard that one before! Then drawing my sword I ran to it, embracing my death, letting it envelope me. In what would have been my last moments on this earth a thought struck me; bloody hell, I'm not going to die today if I can help it! I dropped my sword without a second thought, and drawing my pistol fired 4 or 5 shots into a wet palpitating object I can only assume to be the creatures heart! Instantly as the bullets found there mark the creature began writhing and shrieking, (more goo!) I screamed and grabbed on to a tooth, well it was preferable than being swallowed into the curdling blood below me. Suddenly one of the creatures, now slightly shrivelled limbs swooped towards me and spasmodically yanked me out of its mouth, before throwing me, pistol and all far out to sea!  
I landed on a broken rum barrel, (empty alas!) then immediately bellowed out with pain, I'd broken my leg. "Bugger" Again this seemed the only appropriate phrase, although this time I said it a little more light heartedly. I gasped for air and heaved myself further onto the wood, so I could rest in no discomfort. I watched my beloved ship and the dead Kraken slowly sink into the sea just as I slowly sank into the waters of unconsciousness, tired, wounded but very much alive!

**Friendship?**

She sat mournfully on the deck looking out to sea twisting a piece of dirty hair around her finger again and again. Her mind strayed. Jack, Jack, Jack. That's all she had been able to think about for the last few days. Him, him and their kiss. Had it meant anything? It shouldn't have done, but their lips brushing so softly and sensuously together, it had felt better than Wills kisses. Much better as if in that moment all of the pain and the unhappiness and the fear just melted away. The memory forced a tear down her cheek. She glanced wistfully over her shoulder. Will wasn't with them, after they'd saved Jack he'd become ill and was now lying in a fever in his cabin. That only left the pirate Captain himself on the deck with her. He was lethargically steering the ship, his mind wasn't really on his task, she could see it in his eyes.

Jack flipped out his compass, and tapped it open. There was no need. He knew exactly where it would point. A sure enough the infuriating little needle spun wildly and eventually landed on Elizabeth. It always seemed to do that. "I wouldn't mind a change" He snarled at it with gritted teeth. This was really no joke to him now, it was inconvenient above anything else. How was he supposed to know where to go? And besides it wasn't true, it couldn't be.

Elizabeth was getting tired of this constant awkward feel between her and Jack. It was because of the kiss and the manacles, that she knew for sure. He was in his right to be furious wit her, she had killed him, but he'd done worse things, much worse. She rose and swaggered over to him, in an attempt to imitate carelessness. He glanced at her then shot her a tight grin, before turning back to the waters. "Jack?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes?"

"Please look at me." He turned with exaggerated movements, as if she was over dramatising. "Wot is it luv?"

"Forgive me, for everything."

Jack sighed, and spinning the wheel slightly took a swig from a bottle of rum; "Lizzy-Beth, I'm not angry at ya for leaving me to forego my physical entrapment and commence the theoretical expedition into the realms of the physiological, or otherwise, torture of the afterlife, I would have done exactly the same had our positions been reversed."  
"Then, what is it?"

"It's the way you, err… distracted me, that was taking advantage, resourceful yes, fair? No."

"That's illogical Jack, how many times have you conned, or stolen or cheated someone yourself?"

"Fair enough luv, but did you really hav to say ya weren't sorry?" She looked up at him, he'd got her there. He didn't show hurt, or disappointment, or even triumph. As usual his emotions were impossible to read.

"Oh, Jack… I didn't mean…" But suddenly all of her words seemed to have gone, and she was left with nothing but her tears and an ache in her heart.

**So there you go, three stories. Which did you like the most? I am always grateful for your comments and reviews but if you don't feel like writing a prper few sentences, don't worry, just tell me which you think should go into a series. I want your opinions! **

**Many thanks for reading. **

inlovewithsherlockholmes


	2. Chapter 2: A visit to Will

**This is the result of the poll! (If people said they liked all or two of them I put a mark down for both)**

**Too late? 4**

**Friendship? 7**

**An optimistic view3**

**So the winner is… Friendship? (Encase you hadn't already deduced that… don't look at me like that; I was just checking)**

**Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your brilliant reviews, they make me foam at the mouth with happiness. So anyway just a few points,**

**I know my grammar and punctuation are awful, so I'm going to take your advice and get a proof reader, (Free of charge hopefully!) **

**I would love to be able to continue all three stories, but alas Fanfiction is more like a creative sidetrack for me. With writing my novel, doing Homework and taking care of my numerous pets; there really isn't time for me to do more than one. **

**I'm a sucker for happy endings so don't worry; no teary conclusions in my stories!**

**Jack/Elizabeth all the way, yeah!**

**Great, so here you go:**

**Chapter Two**

Jack strode away his long pirate's coat billowing in the wind. Despite herself Elizabeth smiled, Jack was different on the Pearl, (everywhere else he walked like a girl.) Slowly she turned back to the sea and thought over what he'd said. Had she really not been sorry? It was difficult to answer, certainly when she had strapped him to the mast, she had felt aggressive, defiant, but not remorseful. Annoyed at her own indecision she fled below deck to Will. He was sitting up in his hammock, gazing dolefully through the porthole at the sea. "Will," she said gently. He turned to her, smiling. Elizabeth noticed with intrigue, and some hurt, that it was the same insincere grin that she had received from Jack only a few minutes before.

"Hello, I've been missing you!" He motioned for her to sit on the chair beside him. She did so, watching his every movement carefully, assessing him. He didn't look ill any more at any rate. The dull yellow tinge had left his face, and his eyes no longer had the brightness of fever and delusions. Yet still he moved awkwardly, as if terribly tired. Elizabeth supposed this was the effect a serious bout of Malaria had on you. He had picked the disease up when they had stopped just north of Port Royal to stock up on supplies. It had been decided previously that Will and Elizabeth could not return to live there; for fear of the law. Some of the crew had grumbled that it wasn't safe even to visit, but Will had insisted. He had said he wanted to take a last look at his childhood town. He had then disappeared for three days on end and he had returned with the beginnings of the disease. Regardless they had sailed on and he had become worse, but now thankfully most of it seemed to be over.

"So, how's life up on deck?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"Err, well all right I suppose, although we haven't seen a ship or a strip of land for nearly two weeks!"

Will nodded then swept his hair back from his face; "It's really hot in here." Elizabeth reached forward and felt his head; "It may be hot, but you're freezing, your temperature's going the other way now! Look here, put your coat on." She turned and began to take the garment of the peg in the corner when suddenly Will leapt forward; "NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT! I know I've not been well but aren't I entitled to at least some privacy?" Elizabeth recoiled instantly, scared and confused at Will's sudden, unnecessary anger. "I'm sorry Will, I only thought…"

"Well don't only think next time! Always ask me! Now, I need some rest. Go, and do not come back today. I need my rest and how am I supposed to get it with you idling away your time here!"

She rose silently, muttering her goodbyes, then fell out of the room. As brusquely as she could, without attracting attention she walked back to her cabin, where she collapsed into her hammock crying. She could only really attribute Will's temper to the illness, but he'd sounded so furious, and now she was alone and hurt and he couldn't put that right.

Jack swaggered below deck. He was on his way to his cabin, to retrieve some rum and check a map when he heard muffled sobs coming from behind Elizabeth's door. Rolling his eyes he wondered what could possibly be the matter this time, but entered all the same.

He was momentarily disconcerted at the sight of Elizabeth, normally so strong, weeping into a pillow. However taking a deep breath he walked gingerly towards her, as if entering a danger zone. "'Ello luv! And wot may I ask is displeasing you?" The reply was anything but encouraging; "Bugger off, you wouldn't understand!"

Jack sniffed in mock offence, "Well I wouldn't dreaming of imposing me sympathies on a woman wot doesn't want comforting!" With that he turned with deliberate emphasis and walked toward the door. He was about to turn the knob when he heard what he'd been waiting for; "Jack, stop!" He grinned to himself then strutted drunkenly back to her. She raised her tear stained face to him then with a choke of resignation flung her arms around his neck! After staggering for a few moments under the unexpected weight, Jack awkwardly placed a hand on her back and began to pat it. "For god's sake, calm down lass, and inform me of the cause of your lamentation." So she did. She gripped onto his arm as tightly as she could in an irrational fear that he might leave her, and told him about her visit to Will, his sudden anger, and her fear that he didn't love her any more! And as Elizabeth spoke, Jack listened. His eyes normally so hard to read were grim, and his brow was furrowed with sympathy. Long after Elizabeth had finished, and night had fallen he let her cry upon his chest, and he stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Next morning Elizabeth awoke to find herself alone in her hammock, with nothing but a space beside her where Jack had been. Sighing, she splashed her face with water from a pail in an attempt to rid her eyes of the redness they had gained from crying. After dressing hurriedly in the men's clothes she had become so accustomed to wearing, she made her way up on deck to seek out Captain Sparrow.

Surprisingly, however, it was Will she found first. He was pale and shaky, but was managing to move about the ship with relative ease. He looked better than he had for months, although Elizabeth was glad to see Gibbs keeping a watchful eye on him. She approached her fiancée with caution, wary that she might prompt another attack of temper. However he greeted her amiably enough and invited her to walk with him. They strolled along in comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on the weather or stopping to talk to a member of the crew.

Jack stood at the prow of the Pearl, gazing out at the horizon where sails had appeared. Methodically he raised his telescope to his eye and began to appraise the approaching ship

White sails… respectable soldiers on board, they didn't seem to have noticed the Pearl yet. It could only be one thing; a merchant ship.

"Listen up you scabrous dogs!" yelled Jack, "Come 'ere right now, or you'll be off my ship before you can say "what about the sharks!"" Several crew members looked apprehensively down into the sea. "We're approaching a trader's ship, or in other words a source of supplies! I want you to scrub this deck floor until it shines, replace our sails with the white ones, hoist up the English flag and generally look respectable! We're going to fool this ship into thinking we are decent, well meaning gents!" This raised a laugh from the crew. "Then we will level up beside them without them suspecting a thing, offer to trade with them, then as soon as we're aboard their ship, hold our cutlasses to their throats! They won't know what's hit 'em, and we'll take all of their goods without any damage coming to my beauty, that's the ship not you Gibbs, so don't look so flattered! Now do I make myself understood, clear, comprehensible?"  
"Yes Cap'n!"

"Then get to work you worthless mutts!"

**So that's the end of chapter two, hoped you liked it. Reviews please, I would like to know whether you think this chapter's too short. Remember the Elizabeth/Will interaction in this chapter it will have a bearing upon later instalments!**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3: The Absconder

**Thanks for your reviews! I love them so much! So anyway, here's some more story**! **(This is a bit of a short chapter)**

**Chapter Three**

Jack jumped down the stairs and turned to Gibbs. "'Ere, Gibbs! You be Cap'n for now, somehow I don't think I look respectable enough, whereas you… well, I suppose you'll 'ave to do!" Gibbs smiled at his retreating back, straining to catch his words, "I want to lead the ambush though so don't go rushing into anything till I give the signal!"  
"And what is the signal?"  
"Err, what was it last time?"  
"Was there a last time?"

"Maybe not! Just wait for me to whistle!"

Elizabeth had forced a complaining Will below deck; "No, look I'm sorry! I know according to Jack there shouldn't be any bloodshed, but you know how trustworthy he is!" Will muttered under his breath that that hadn't seemed to bother her when she'd kissed Jack. However Elizabeth tried her hardest to ignore this, and passing a bottle of rum to him, told him not to move. But as soon as she'd closed the door behind her questions exploded in her mind. Will had seen her and Jack kissing? She knew that he suspected something, but she didn't know he had proof! What should she do? Did this mean that it was over between her and Will? A part of her hoped it was but she pushed it away in disgust, and tried to concentrate on the up-coming skirmish. Perhaps, she thought, they would be fooled even further if they saw a woman aboard? Elizabeth hurried to her cabin and took out the only dress and corset she still had. Shuddering at the prospect of wearing the latter of the aforementioned garments she thrust that aside on the basis that it was impractical, and instead slipped on the gown by itself. Giving herself a quick once-over in the full length mirror she noticed with some annoyance that Jack would find her attire hilarious. Nonetheless, she walked purposefully, holding her head up high, up on deck to explain her plan to the Captain.

She had been correct; Jack had to work hard to suppress a smirk at the sight of her. But after a bark of laughter (which he managed to conceal quite effectively behind a cough), he managed to retain his cool. "Well Miss Swann your idea is an admirable one, you want to be careful of schemes like that, you're turning into a PIRATE!" Elizabeth clenched her fists; he could be so infuriating sometimes. Viciously she wrenched a cutlass from a rack of them, now concealed behind a stack of boxes. She might be dressed like a lady but she wasn't going to act like one!

The merchant ship whose side bore the title "The Absconder" was only about 15 yards away now and its crew members were shouting something at the recently empowered Gibbs; "Hello there. Are you on the passage to England?"

"Yes!"

"Do you have items to trade?"

"Yes, you likewise?" He yelled back.

"Yes!" The boats levelled up and a boarding plank was set up between the two. The Pearl's crew moved onto the Absconder, and their crew began to switch over and mingle with those on the Pearl.

Jack smiled to himself; the opportune moment was almost upon them. Quietly he swung himself over from the Pearl by rope. As he did so a similar figure was performing similar actions in reverse at the other end of the ship. The two crews were now half-heartedly talking to each other in an attempt to arrange deals. The tie had come; Jack raised his fingers to his lips, getting ready to whistle when suddenly the sound came from somewhere else entirely, and within the second the two ships were amid a furious confusion as everybody was wielding a cutlass and making lashes at each other. Jack gasped in surprise, then turning his gaze to the Pearl's wheel, where the noise had come from, saw to his horror and resentment that someone, who wasn't Gibbs or in fact a member of his crew, was standing there by the wheel surveying the battle whist attempting to steer the ship away. Cursing, Jack swung himself back aboard the Pearl, and quickly as he could, rushed over to the mystery thief. Upon closer inspection he noticed with amazement that she was a woman. However, Jack wasn't going to let that faze him. Between the little amount of honour he still possessed and the Pearl it was obvious which he'd opt for. So drawing his sword he made a blow at her stomach which she parried effectively. They carried on sparring, not seeming to grow tired, ducking jumping and dodging. The woman's unruly gold hair curled and sprung wildly as she fought, and her perfectly formed jaw was gritted in determination. Jack squinted, trying to get a better look at her face, but her hat was pulled low over her forehead and it left the rest of her face in shadow. Suddenly Jack's wildly oscillating cutlass caught the brim of her head gear and flung it off leaving her countenance bare. He grinned, and was about to lunge at her again when he cried out and reeked back. "Lydia Winters?" She frowned, then recognition sprung into her eyes, "By God, Captain Jack Sparrow!" They stood there staring incredulously at each other for a few moments, then wrapped their arms around each other in a joyful hug, "I missed you so much Jack!"

"You too, you too!" Then the sounds of the battle awakened them from their embrace.

"We'd better stop them!" Lydia smiled.

Jack grinned back at her, then turning yelled as loudly as he could "QUIT IT YOU DISGUSTING MONGERELS, STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" A sea of confused angry faces were turned up to him; "It seems that we have both made a slight miscalculation, we are in fact both pirate ships posing as merchants!"

A chorus of "Oohs" and "Ahs" rose from the assembled buccaneers.

"Wait, I haven't finished!" screamed Jack. "Not only that but your Captain and I are good mates so they'll be no - and I repeat _no_ - more fighting!"

Lydia stepped up beside him, "Now go and get some rum you useless canines, we're going to have a party!"

Elizabeth sat sucking on a bottle. It was much later and night had fallen. Most of the crew had passed out and were lying in a stupor on the floor. However Jack and his new guest were still talking animatedly. Neither, Elizabeth noticed in astonishment, seemed to have touched their tankards. A penitent pang of jealousy shot through Elizabeth. She wasn't going to let herself be forgotten. So after carefully shifting her stool to the other side of Jack, she lent across him to ask the female Pirate Captain some questions.

**OOOOH does Elizabeth have a rival? Don't worry though J/E fans, this won't turn into a JackOC story, it's all part of my grand scheme!**


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Winter

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I always want more! Keep 'em coming! OK, so here it is Chapter Four. Oh and my reader is sadly ill today so I had to make do without one, this is why the punctuation and grammar is so awful in this chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

Both Jack and Lydia turned to Elizabeth with an affronted expression on their faces when she interrupted their conversation. She noticed with amusement how alike they were, "So how did you two meet?" She asked with a slightly forced brightness.

Lydia laughed nonchalantly, "You'd be surprised how any times I've been asked that question!"

"How many times have you answered?"  
"Not nearly as much. But now we have time on our hands, so the length of it doesn't really matter, yes I think I can respond!"

Jack smiled, "Make yourself comfortable Lizzy-Beth, miss Winter can tell a yarn with the best of 'em!"…

_Flashback/Lydia's story_

She sat there, twisting a piece of dirty hair around her finger again and again. The single shaft of light protruding from the tiny window fell upon her face giving the impression that she was bearing a halo. The effect had pleased her at first, she had enjoyed seeing the startled faces of the guards as they passed her cell. But soon they grew used to her slim figure sitting there in the light, and even sooner she tired of the game. So it was that on that musty July evening she sat there for no reason but a lack of a need to move. Everyday dust danced through her prison and collected on her, rising like a swarm of insects when she reached to take the stale food handed into her. But not once did her broken gaze flicker for a moment from the wall opposite her.

Sound was not a regular visitor to the dungeons, so the explosive gun shots, swearing and yells of pain flared through the cramped jail like lightning. The woman flung herself against the bars with interest causing a small cloud of dust to erupt around her. Fluctuating shadows appeared on the grimy stair case, soon to be followed by people. Two red, heavily breathing guards, one sporting a black aye the other a cut lip were dragging a young man down the steps. He was quite handsome with floppy black hair, a hint of stubble and a perfectly straight nose which jutted out in a decisive fashion. He however seemed anything but sure of himself. He was speaking quickly, waving his hands around in agitation, "It wasn't stealing it was commandeering, and anyway you've got no proof that it was me!" The guards carried on regardless. They had learnt the hard way not to pay any attention, this however didn't seem to faze the man at all; "Technically I was only taking what was mined, the Navy stole my ship, savvy? They owe me! Look I swear I'm innocent!" But the guards just laughed as they chucked him unceremoniously into the cell next to the woman's.

"Perhaps" grinned his perspiring captor, "you'll be able to conjure up yet _another_ miraculous escape, but we've had these bars reinforced especially for you! So I doubt it!" The two men swaggered away patting each other on the back and looking pleased with themselves.

The man watched them go, then with a serene calmness he heaved one of the stone slabs that made up the floor out of its setting, revealing the opening of a passage. Grinning he turned to the woman, "They never learn do they, I've been doing this trick for ten years now and it works every time! The name's Captain Jack Sparrow by the way!"

"Lydia Winters." She said incredulously.

"Good to meet you!" And with that he was gone.

Lydia sat, and cursed herself, why hadn't she said anything? Asked him to help her? If she had she wouldn't still be stuck here with nothing to do but reflect on what could have been. A tear broke the dirt covering her face, then she began to cry for real, letting out all of the fear and the sadness that had filled her in the past few years of imprisonment, waiting to be hung.

She was woken in the middle of the night by someone calling her name; "Lydia, Lydia" She looked up through bleary eyes, "Mr Sparrow?"

"Captain luv, captain!"

"You came back!"

He winked at her "Well I couldn't leave you here could I?" Grabbing the keys from the peg he opened his previous cell door and walking in, he shifted the stone slab back over the hole; "Conceals my actual route of escape!" he said with a grin. Leaving the door wide open he unlocked Lydia's cell and pulled her out. She gasped as her feet crossed the partition! She was free, finally she was free! She wobbled a little unsteadily, it had been a long time since she'd last walked any distance; "Faint later, run now!" Jack smirked at her.

Lydia yawned, "I could have spun that out longer, but there's not much more to tell. We ran for it, commandeered a ship. Picked up a crew in Tortuga and sailed the seven seas to our hearts desire!"

Elizabeth frowned; "But why were you in prison in the first place?" Lydia laughed, and pulling up her sleeve revealed a pirate brand. "Courtesy of a certain James Norrington!" she said viciously. Elizabeth fought of her ex-fiancée and wandered what had become of him, then another thought struck her, "But how were you and Jack separated?"

"That's a story for another evening!" Jack interjected. "It's past two in the morning. Lydia, you'll stay on the Pearl for what remains of the night won't you? You can have Annemarie's old cabin." She nodded and rose out of her seat then slipped through the door. Elizabeth could see she knew the ship well.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked her.

"She reminds me of you!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good, definitely! 'Night Captain Sparrow."

"Good night Lizzy-Beth."

Dawn was breaking but Lydia was thirsty. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten to drink her rum. Slowly she crept down below deck to the galley. Ahh, glorious alcohol! She wrenched the bottle from its compartment then turned to go. Then a noise made her stop in her tracks; "Time's up Missy!"

**OOOHHH. Something about that voice sounded familiar! Who was it? I've got such a good plot; this is going to be a long series! More of your fantibliabulous review please; they inspire me to write more! Oh and don't worry, they'll be plenty more JE fluff in the next chapter to make up for the lack of it in this one! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Wooden Ceiling

**Ok, here it is chapter 5 R&R please? I love your reviews so much! They make me do strange dances around my room! lol. Oh by the way there are two short scenes to read before you get to the fluff. Enjoy literacy community.**

**Chapter 5**

Will had to find him; he didn't have a hope of achieving that on the Pearl. He'd readied the longboat and collected supplies. He looked at them: food, water - something was missing… rum! Cursing at the time loss he sprinted down to the galley.

Lydia froze, gripping with fierce intensity onto the mouth of the bottle, hoping and praying that she had just misheard a groan from the ship. But no; the voice spoke again; "There's no use denying it!" She turned slowly and, with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, staggered behind a wine rack to where the voice had come from. And there he was; Bootstrap Bill Turner. Lydia shuddered, repulsed by the fungi and coral growing over his face. She reached out a quivering finger and prodded him. He was solid, he was real. "Davy Jones is looking for you!" he croaked.

"I haven't had thirteen years yet!"

"Your agreement was for freedom, you didn't specify for how long! You owe him a lifetime of service Lydia!" She flinched at the use of her name and her upper lip twitched in trepidation, she remembered the conditions of the contract all too well.

"You know the deal, Miss Winter, wherever you run he will chase you, wherever you hide he will find you. He will follow you to the ends of the earth! That's the price you agreed to pay!" he wheezed, clutching onto a beam for support.

"But…"

"Save it for him, lass!" She bit her lip, then, unable to meet his gaze, fled back up the steps.

From behind a stack of barrels Will watched her go then returned to his cabin, there was no need to leave after all!

Elizabeth lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Every so often she made a futile attempt to count the planks of wood that made it up. Wearily she began again for the fifth time; she always lost count at thirty. Her mind was on other things. Lydia's story was one of them; Jack seemed to have a habit of saving people! He really was, she thought, much more noble than everyone gave him credit for. In fact he was O.K. all round. Again her thoughts strayed, this time to Will. He was becoming increasingly snappy and aggressive, perhaps even more so now his illness had passed. Elizabeth pictured herself married to him; where would they live? He had told her on the day that they made port in Port Royal that their life as respectable citizens certainly wasn't over. According to him they still had plenty of opportunities to come. Elizabeth supposed that that meant that they would get Jack to drop them off in England, or any other peaceable country. There Will would become a blacksmith or perhaps try to get a place in the government, and she would become a housewife. Elizabeth contemplated the unattractive occupation with distaste. When she had been a young girl, no more than four or five years of age she had dreamt of running away with a handsome explorer. Or joining the Gypsies and living free and wild. There had been another reverie, of becoming a pirate. She had that option now, of fulfilling a childhood dream. She imagined herself there, sailing the seven seas, the wind buffeting her mane of hair, every moment filled with danger, excitement, beauty and joy! She laughed out loud with happiness. She would listen to the orders of no one, with the crew behind her… and the Captain beside her. The smile vanished from her lips. Oh Jack, dear Jack, what could she do? Angrily she turned her attention back to the ceiling, and mouthing each number as she counted she attempted to push all other thoughts from her brain.

Lydia sat cross legged on the floor of her cabin. She rocked back and forth, her hands clasping her feet. What could she do? He was coming! He was coming and he was going to find her. She whimpered and began to nibble on one of her fingernails. Running was pointless, as it so often was. She was going to have to do it; serve the hundred years on his accursed ship. She shuddered, a year, a month, a day, an hour was too long! She gritted her teeth; there had to be a way out of it. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door; "Who is it?" she asked fearfully.

"Elizabeth."

"Oh, come in."

She did so, shutting the door carefully behind her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What about?"

"About Will and I… and Jack!"

"Ah."

"Oh help me please! What do I do?"

Lydia felt like screaming at her, shrieking that she had it easy. But slowly her fury ebbed away as she remembered her own infatuation…

_Lydia's flashback_

Jack stood, legs apart braced to take the force of the waves that were flung against him. He was dripping wet all over, his hat sagging inward from the weight of the water. He had the beginnings of a moustache and beard, and his hair, already dreadlocked, was shoulder length. Lydia stood beside him, letting the spray caress her face and grinning as several fish were thrown aboard. This was her life, here was her home, here with Jack, she would never leave it, not if she could help it!

An exhausted Gibbs struggled up beside them. "Cap'n, we need to make port or at least drop anchor, this storm's been raging for days now."

Jack narrowed his eyes; "What's the nearest port?"

"Tortuga, but even that's a mile or so away. Should we try and hold out here or make for the docks?"

Suddenly the Captain raised his telescope to his eye, then with a short laugh spoke the words that would tear Lydia away from him; "Neither! Look, there's a ship coming, pirate ship, we can sail to them, it'll be good to meet some new faces!"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"We outlaws need to stick together. It'll be fine!"

It hadn't been though. Lydia remembered perfectly Jack's startled face as a cutlass was held to his throat. She remembered screaming at him as she was dragged away by the laughing pirates, "Jack, help me! For the love of GOD save me!" Perhaps he valued his life too much to risk it for her, perhaps he just hadn't heard her. She would have liked to think it was the latter, but she could have sworn she'd seen him staring at her before she was pushed out of sight. Either way they had been pulled apart, she had loved him, but fate had separated them!

"It seems," Lydia said turning to Elizabeth, her voice catching, "You have fallen the same way many other women have fallen before you. It just remains to be seen whether you have brought him down with you!" With that the two women fell upon each other's shoulders weeping, crying for a man they had both once hated!

Suddenly the meagre light from the porthole was extinguished; something had risen up beside them. Something big!

**OOOHHHH I'm evil aren't I? Muhahahahah. Next and last instalment same time tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dutchman

**IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ!**

**I just noticed that last instalment I said that this would be the last instalment, in fact it is just the last for the week as I am going on Holiday with parents, (grumble, rage) There's loads more to come. Anyway the reason this is such a short chapter is that I have to pack. Oh well I'll spend my time on Holiday writing.**

**Chapter 6**

Jack gulped; he had had enough interaction with Davy Jones to last him a lifetime! What could he want now?

"Ahh Captain Jack Sparrow! I see you have regained your mortality!"

"Captain, Jack Sparrow!" Jack added automatically, then immediately regretted it; the crew of the Dutchman laughed uproariously, and the Captain looked angry; "You didn't seem so sure of that with my Kraken after you!"

A shaking Gibbs broke away fro the terrified Crew, "What do you want with us?"

"I want Lydia Winters, where is she?"

Lydia bit her lip from her hiding position behind a door, this was the moment, she had to come forward. "Here!" She cringed away as his gaze fell upon her, but still didn't falter. Her face set in the most defiant expression she could muster given the current situation.

Davy Jones sniggered nastily, "Come aboard Lass and we'll leave at once!"

"WAIT!" Will was standing up by the helm of the ship glaring with a sinister amusement at the tentacled Captain; "I believe we have cause to negotiate!"

Everyone turned in amazement to Will; "What do you want with Squiddy over there?" frowned Jack bemusedly.

"It's more like what does he want with me!"

"Alright, alright if you want to be picky, what does he want with you?"

"I know where his heart is!"

Instantly Davy Jones was aboard to ship with his tentacles wrapped tightly around Wills neck, his suckers squelching with a sickening noise.

"First promise not to hurt me or anyone aboard this ship!"

"Agreed." The feelers withdrew.

"Beckett has it! I gave it to him!"

"WHAT?"

**Yes I know that was pathetic, but I have to pack, my mother is yelling at me! Anyway that chapter had something of a revelation in it if you ask me. I'll spend all holiday writing the story, then I'll just have to type it up when I come back. lol. Please do still R&R It'll give me something to look forward to when I get back.**


End file.
